Riona and the Savior
by Female whovian
Summary: Evelina was the perfect student, the perfect niece, and the perfect pureblood. Except in her mind. Join her as she travels through the confusing world of family, magic, and most of all... boys. And when the war begins will she choose family... or friends? Read to discover the truth of Riona and the Savior.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am totally nervous. I have most of this story written out on my laptop... but I still might be a little irregular with updates. It all depends on the muses... this is my first HP fanfic, I hope you like! **

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! **

She hadn't expected this would happen. After all, who would? It's not every day that you get delivered a letter, by an owl nonetheless, telling you you're a witch and are invited to attend a magic school. Not that she hadn't known she was a witch, being raised by a pureblood aunt with pureblood ideals. But Hogwarts? Really? That wasn't to say she wasn't excited, oh definitely not. But what was one to do when placed in her predicament. Evelina Riona didn't have any parents to explain things to her, or to guide her. Now not be mistaken, she loved her aunt and to be sure her aunt loved her back, but Cara Isolde was not the most maternal of women. She praised Evelina when she did something right, but was always stand-offish in the affection department. She even let Evelina keep her father's last name rather than changing it to match her own. But Evelina was alright with that. Then again, as far as anyone knew, Evelina was alright with everything.

===============================LINE BREAK===================================================================

Evelina couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She was too happy to keep it in. She was usually a quiet girl, not shy, but not out going. She was an independent 11 year old with a heart of gold as her tutor described. Now she hadn't needed a tutor, she could have just gone to a muggle school, but her pureblood aunt was having none of that. Therein, she grew up in the world of magic. In fact she had walked along the streets of Diagon Alley many a time before, but never with such vigor and excitement. It was finally happening! She was finally going to Hogwarts! She grinned once more as she was swept up in the hustle and bustle of the busy streets. She passed a large family of red heads who looked just as excited as she felt. She and her aunt, who was busy shooting rather degrading looks at certain families, were making their way to Ollivanders to get her wand, then to get her potions supplies, books, and robes. After all that they were set to meet up with her cousin Draco and his family. She allowed herself one more silent shriek of excitement before entering the shop. As soon as she entered she felt rather calm, as though she was in bed after a long day of schoolwork. The master of the shop, Mr. Ollivander himself, couldn't help but grin as he saw the new child enter his store. He loved this time of year. Not only was it good for business but he was always exited to find what each challenge held for him. True some children were simple, like that Malfoy boy, but… some were not. Especially Mister Potter. He shook his self from his thoughts and approached his customers. Evelina felt her aunt stiffen and the hand on her shoulder tighten. She studied the man in front of her. He was tall and elderly with eyes like a dusty Sickle that felt like they were starting straight into her soul. And she couldn't help but stare back. Mr. Ollivander was shocked, though he hid it from his face. Most children were scared by him, even some adults were. But this little girl merely looked on at him with curiosity, and a glimmer of – was that… determination? - in her eyes. After holding her gaze for a few minutes he looked up at the woman standing by the girl with a look of miserableness in her eyes as if she would rather run down the streets of London bare naked with nothing but a fez on her head and a bowtie around her neck than be there a moment longer. He grinned dreamily at her and began,

"Welcome to Ollivanders! I am Mr. Ollivander, and you must be looking for a wand," he said pointing at the strange little girl in front of him, then continued pointing at the straight backed woman, "I remember you. Elm, dragon heartstring, 12 ½ inches, and quite rigid if I remember correctly, as I always do. Cara Mirrin, right?"

"It's Cara Isolde now." She replied shifting uncomfortably. He nodded the dreamy smile before turning his attention back to the curious young girl that caught his attention.

"And this must be your-"

"Niece." She interrupted. The girl smiled tightly at this before returning his gaze.

"My name is Evelina. Evelina Riona." She replied to the unanswered question.

"Curiouser and curiouser." He murmured. She was about to ask what was so curious when he abruptly turned on his heel and strutted to his shelves. With a flourish he pulled out a long black box and carried it over to the girl.

"Apple, unicorn hair, 10 inches, and quite supple. Give it a swish!" he prodded. When she did however, it wasn't quite such a good idea. In fact she knocked half the boxes off one of his many shelves on the floor. He shook his head quite quickly and snatched the wand from her hand. This went on for about an hour. By then end of it half of Mr. Ollivanders entire stock was on the floor, Mr. Ollivander, the wand master himself, was very confused, and Evelina's arm was very sore. Garrick Ollivander, for once in his life, was lost. He'd tried everything he could think of… when suddenly a terrible thought popped up in his mind. He quickly turned and headed to the very back of his store and grabbed one of the boxes from his private collection. He then returned to the very confusing girl. She watched him approach her with a very grim look on his face. He was carrying a black box as though it was an animal carcass that his cat dragged in. He opened his mouth and began, his voice rather wobbly.

"This is one wand I hoped would never have to see the light of day. One of my father's last creations. The wand is made from the wood of a dying elder tree, a core of the last phoenix feather plucked from one who is about to be reborn, 14 inches, not flexible, however not stiff. It could either be greatest wand that Light side ever saw, or the greatest for the Dark side. It all depends on the wizard. Give it a swish." She did so and a bright light shone from the top of the wand blinding everyone in the room. When the light subsided Evelina met Mr. Ollivanders eyes with a look of shock. However he simply nodded his head stiffly.

"That wand is free of charge. I am glad to be rid of it." He said before turning away and walking back to his office. Evelina observed her new wand. It was a dark brown colour with beautiful Celtic swirls engraved on the sides of it. It had a rounded end and at the bottom a picture of a dying flower. To be sure the wand was gorgeous. Evelina just didn't understand. How could something so beautiful be so horrible?

==============================================LINE BREAK=======================================================

After they had gotten the rest of her school supplies they headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with her cousins, the Malfoys. She grinned at her cousin Draco as soon as she saw him. He has grown over the summer, at least a good foot. He grinned back but quickly stopped when he saw the look on his father's face.

"Hello Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa. How are you today?" She said politely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her Aunt Cara nod to show she approved of her manners. Her Uncle gave her short nod, but her Aunt Narcissa gave her a sweet smile. Although her Aunt could be rather rude to Muggles and Muggle Born and well, anything or anyone related to Muggles, she always had her heart in the right place when it came to family.

"Hello darling, hello sister. I'm doing quite well today. Did you get everything you need?" Aunt Cara smiled and replied,

"Yes. I'm sorry we're late, getting her wand took longer than expected."

"That's strange. It only took Draco around 10 minutes to find his wand." She said with a confused smile. Evelina and her Aunt exchanged glances.

"It's probably just because her wand arm is shorter than Draco's." Her aunt said with a pleasant smile. Her other Aunt nodded but still looked slightly confused.

"Can we eat now?" Her Uncle drawled. Both women shook their heads before each taking a seat on the opposite side of her Uncle. Evelina slid in next to Draco with a smile gracing her features.

"Hello Draco. How are you today?"

"Fine." He sneered. When she looked at him slightly offended and hurt, he quickly changed his tune.

"Sorry," he murmured, "You know how it is." She nodded but couldn't help the sad look that crossed her features. She loved her family but she couldn't help but strongly dislike her Uncle for how he treated Draco. But Draco would be leaving him for a whole school year. Maybe she could help Draco smile once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, couldn't resist updating this so soon. I promise they will be more spaced out in the future! Here ya go!**

The day had finally arrived. Evelina was grinning from ear to ear as she pushed her cart along the platforms in Kings Cross Station. It was all terribly Muggle, but Evelina didn't mind. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a bright white lacy tank top with an army jacket, on her feet a pair of combat boots and a beret hanging off the side of her head. Her aunt observed her niece. She had grown a bit over the summer and now the top of her head came up to Cara's own waist. Her beautiful blonde streaked brunette hair was curled to perfection. And despite the muggle clothing her niece really did look perfect. In fact it brought a tear to her eye when she thought about her sister shining through this perfect girl in front of her. She shook her and took a deep breath so she wouldn't burst into tears. Because even if she didn't show it, she missed her sister more and more every-day. She took another deep breath as they approached platform 9 and ¾. Evelina looked up at her aunt expectantly when they reached a pillar.

"Well? Go on through." Her aunt said gesturing to the wall. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and facing the wall and blew out a breath. Praying to every God she could think of she ran through the wall. There was a moment of complete blackness when suddenly she was blinded by a bright station with hundreds of people crowding around a bright red steam engine. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder but smiled when she saw Draco behind her. He however did not smile back and merely told her that the train would be leaving soon and she should probably get her stuff inside. Before she could say another word however he walked off leaving her alone and confused. Nevertheless, when her aunt joined her she walked towards the tall man putting everyone's things in the train.

"Alright there?" the man asked in a thick Cockney accent as they approached with her things. Her aunt merely sniffed however Evelina gave the man a kind smile.

"Yes thank you." She replied in a gentle voice, and the man gave her a grateful smile. He began to load to her thing taking special care with her owl, a gorgeous great horned owl named Hermes. After everything was sorted she headed towards the bright red monstrosity. She turned to her aunt before she left, but instead of receiving the tight smile she had been expecting, her aunt lent down and engulfed her in a giant hug. She was so surprised she stood stiffly for a moment, but she quickly wilted into the embrace. Her aunt allowed it to go on for at least a minute before releasing her and wiping at her eyes.

"Remember to owl me at least once every two weeks. And please for the love of Merlin, don't let me get an owl telling me that you have a detention," she straightened her jacket before peering at her niece with a new clarity, "Your parents would be so proud of you." She said fiercely. She beamed at her aunt with such joy it made Cara's heart hurt. She quickly drew herself up, and put a graceful smile back on her face, otherwise wiping her face of any emotion.

"Go on, you don't want to miss the train." Evelina grinned at her Aunt once more before entering the train.

=======================================LINE BREAK=================================================================

After a few moments Evelina could declare herself absolutely lost. She craved the solitude of her mountain home where she lived with her aunt and tutor. It had been so open and breathable there, nothing compared to this stuffy sweaty train. For the life of her, she could not find Draco's compartment. After wandering around uselessly for a few more minutes, she stumbled upon a compartment that wasn't completely full and she rushed in. The two boys inside looked up startled.

"Sorry," She said guiltily, "Do you mind if I sit here?" The boys exchanged looks before nodding. She smiled gratefully at them and took a seat next to the dark haired boy.

"So, who are you blokes?" she asked politely.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this here is Harry Potter." The red head, Ron, said proudly. She looked at Harry with shock and he shrunk a bit under her gaze.

"The Harry Potter? Sorry, that must feel weird, everyone knowing who you are. I'm Evelina Riona, but you can call me Eve." She told him with a smile. He nodded however, Ron gave her a look that said it all. He had heard of her.

"You're a pureblood aren't you? I've heard of your family."

"So have I. My aunt calls you blood traitors and all sorts of horrible things," she said before leaning in a whispering conspiratorially, "but personally I think that's just a load of old bollocks." She smiled before leaning back earning her a chuckle from Harry and a stare from Ron. She grinned,

"Guess you can't judge people by their last name." Her grin grew even wider as Ron blushed so hard it matched the colour of his hair. Harry looked at the young girl beside him. She a pretty little thing and wearing obviously very stylish clothing. She caught Harry's gaze and smirked causing him to blush and look down. Wait, he thought, what do I care? He looked back at her with fire in his eyes that matched her own. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Ron. "So, Ron... Do you play Quidditch?" Harry then watched as they launched into a long conversation about the subject, stopping only when Harry asked what Quidditch was. Of course not without a smirk from Eve. Harry felt heat rise to his cheeks and anger burn in his veins. Who did this girl think she was? Before he could say anything to her Ron announced that he was going to try a spell his brothers had been trying to teach him. He pulled out his wand, when suddenly the door slid open. There stood a small girl with large wild hair full of curls and large buckteeth. She opened her mouth and asked in a rather pompous voice,

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville lost one," Eve and the boys looked at each other in question. Eve was about to speak up when the girl saw Ron's wand and spoke again in her proud voice,

"Are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said sitting down next to Ron. Ron cleared his throat and, looking nervously at the two people sitting next to him, he cried in a loud voice

"Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" They waited in anticipation however, as Evelina had expected, nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example…," she said getting up to sit across from Harry who looked rather nervous, "Oculus Reparo." To the immense surprise of everyone in the carriage, Harry previously battered glasses fixed themselves. Harry took them off and looked at them in amazement.

"That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" she cried before looking at the other two. Evelina gave the girl a graceful smile like she would when she would greet an adult and replied,

"My name is Evelina Riona, but please call me Eve. It's lovely to meet you." Hermione gave a sweet smile back before turning to the boy on her right with a bit of a look of disgust on her face. She looked at him expectantly, and with a mouth full of food said,

"I'm...Ron Weasley" she grimaced before replying,

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. If you want Eve, you can come with me," at this Evelina nodded, stood and began to follow the girl out when Hermione turned and sent a withering look at Ron.

"You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." Eve couldn't help but giggle at the look on Ron's face as he furiously scratched at where she was pointing. Eve shared a grin with the girl before she left. Evelina found Hermione to be very pleasant company. She was very intelligent, most likely to be a Ravenclaw, and it was wonderful to actually have an intelligent conversation with somebody. After they had finished, the headed back to their separate compartments. She smiled at the boys as she re-entered the carriage.

"Mental that one." Ron cried unhappily. Evelina merely grinned and kept her mouth shut. She had a feeling things were going to happen between those two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I said I'd space these chapters more, but I just couldn't resist! Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy, review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff!**

Harry eyes widened along with the rest of the first years when he saw the castle in front of him. He looked back at the others in his boat- Ron and Hermione and Eve- when he saw Eve doing quite peculiar. Instead of staring the magnificent castle before them, she was staring into the lake brushing hand against what appeared to be a giant tentacle. He stared in horror and she grinned and stroked the gray thing before whispering at it. Hermione followed Harry's eyes just in time to see the tentacle disappear.

"That's the giant squid! He's the protector of the school, from the lake that is." She cried before muttering something about Hogwarts: A History. Eve merely grinned serenely before turning her attention back to the lake. Harry looked at her, puzzled, for a few more moments before turning back around to face the jaw-dropping castle. It didn't take long to get off the boats and then inside. They stood inside a Great Hall but were stopped by the Professor in front of them. She cleared her throat and announced,

"The sorting will begin momentarily." She then exited the room. The whole room seemed to shake with anticipation. However it was ruined when very loudmouthed boy spoke up.

"It's true then, what they said on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," He jerked his thumb behind him, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." He looked over at Ron with disgust when Ron snickered at his name.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He could see Ron fuming, and with a smirk he whirled back around to face Harry.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said offering his hand. Harry had had just about enough of this arse, when Eve suddenly stepped out from behind Harry. Draco blanched when she stared at him with such cold eyes that Harry himself was frightened. When she opened her mouth Harry thought she was going to yell at him, but instead she said in a calm collected voice,

"Draco. I looked over the whole train for you, yet you didn't even have the decency to try and find me. Don't lie," she said as he opened his mouth to say something, "In fact, you've been an arse this whole time. I don't have time to deal with you. Goodbye." Harry expected Malfoy to say something rude back, but instead he walked away with a look like he was a small child that had just been punished. Harry decided that he never wanted to be on Eve's bad side. They were all shocked when a scream was heard from an Indian girl behind them. They looked up in time to see hundreds of ghosts passing by them. One ghost stopped to talk to the children. Harry looked around in awe only to see Eve having a conversation with one particularly stern looking ghost covered in, was that blood? As he waved goodbye she turned to see Harry staring at her completely gobsmacked. Eve merely grinned at him as Professor McGonagall re-entered the Great Hall with a scroll in her hand.

"We're ready for you now." She declared before opening the doors. It took Eve's eyes a moment to adjust to the brightness, but when they did, she was amazed. Of course she kept her expression schooled, that was what you learnt growing up in a pureblood household.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Eve grinned at Hermione's know it all demeanor. Ron huffed and she couldn't help but giggle. When a prefect gave her a disapproving look, she quickly clammed up and focused at the process on hand. They all shuffled up until they reached the steps before the teacher's table. Before you reached their table, there was a stool, and upon that stool was a hat. Not a fancy hat covered with feathers and crystals, not a bowler hat like adults wear, not even black wizards hats like they were told to buy at the beginning of term. It was in fact quite ugly, battered, and extremely dirty. It had a crease along the bottom and she couldn't help but gasp when it spread apart like a mouth. And then… it began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Oh Lord, she thought. A comedian. Harry stood there nervously, bouncing on his tip toes. She smiled at the boy, even though he didn't spare her a glance. It was funny to see the "savior" so nervous over the simple sorting.

"Hannah Abbot" A small girl nervously walked up to the large hat. It hummed for a minute before it called out

"Hufflepuff!" As the respective tables cheered Eve tuned them out. She already knew where most of the people around her were going. It was obvious where Ron and Draco were going, though Hermione did surprise her a bit.

"Harry Potter." She snapped to attention as the whispers started throughout the hall. Harry nervously pushed his way to the front of the room. As he sat on the stool he looked straight at her. She waited for a minute, and then another, and then another. Just when she thought he wasn't going to be sorted the hat screamed out

"GRYFFINDOR!" He sighed relieved, as the Gryffindor table stood and cheered loudly and two red headed twins chanted,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" She huffed, but grinned as Harry broke out in a wide smile. She tuned out the ceremony until she heard the name that made her knees wobble and her fists clench. Her own.

"Evelina Riona." She could feel all of Slytherin houses eyes turn on her. Any pureblood knew her story. Her parents, Death Eaters, had been murdered by Aurors when she was a baby. Her aunt had raised her, and tried to brainwash her to believe the pureblood mindset. What nobody knew, was that she never really believed it. She stepped out of the diminished crowd of first years and walked forward, head held high, not arrogantly, but more like she wasn't afraid of what life threw at her. As she set on the stool she could feel McGonagall place the hat on her head. Instantly she felt a rush of power warm her from her head to her toes.

_Curious_

What's curious?

_You my dear. Powerful, yet curious._

Powerful?

_Yes my dear, quite powerful. Power that could match Tom himself if you are trained correctly._

Tom?

_Ah, but where to put you?_

She waited for bit longer however nothing came from the hat.

Erm, hello? Are you still there?

_Hmm? Oh, yes. I just haven't had this hard a time to sort someone since Emrys came to visit. You may just be, too difficult…_

Wait, so what does that mean?

_Hmm, I suppose… yes I do suppose… you'll have to sort yourself._

PARDON? How does that make sense?

_No need to shout! Besides, it's simple. You would work perfectly in every house. I have no idea which to pick. So you decide._

I thought that was _your _job.

_No need to get catty. Listen, I'll explain once more. You're perfect for every house. To have me sort you in one particular house would be unfair to you. So, as Godric asked me too in case a situation like you came around, I shall have to pronounce you un-sortable. Now would you just like to go home?_

Eve quickly shook her head, but screwed up her face in a sign of frustration and exasperation.

_Well then, think over each choice carefully and choose._

Eve had to think. She couldn't believe this was happening, she never thought it would.

_Well?_

I know I'm intelligent, but I'm not nearly independent enough for Ravenclaw. And I am very caring because I don't believe what most purebloods do, but I don't think I would fit in to well, because I'm not very trusting so I don't think Hufflepuff is for me. I would pick Slytherin…

_But?_

But I can't stand the way most people look down on each other in the house. Not every Slytherin is horrible, I know that. I even know that Salazar himself was a cunning but caring human being and very worthy of his title, not at all like how people describe him. The problem is I can't stand how they, being his students, have changed his plan from a great house to a dark house…

At this the hat seemed to hum in agreement.

_So?_

So, I suppose it'll have to be…

"**GRYFFINDOR!**" The hat cried loudly. There was a moment of silence before Gryffindor house burst into cheers and whistles. The Slytherins just sat there, stunned, not even bothering to clap. Grinning from ear to ear she hopped off the stool and went to go sit next to Harry who was placed next to Ron and Hermione having his ear chatted off by a bunch of wizards who wanted to speak, or be seen speaking to the famous savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter.

"Budge up a bit would you?" She whispered in his ear. He looked up and smiled gratefully when he saw her face. He scooted over and she took the bench space he had previously occupied.

"So what took you so long?" he asked her after the Headmaster had given an odd speech that she thought hilarious. She looked at him in question after taking another bite of chicken.

"You were up there for at least eight minutes. No one knew what to do. You looked like you and the hat were having an argument." She grinned inwardly, reminding her of her conversation with the hat, but merely replied,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, sorry this is so early... wow that is a sentence I thought I'd never say. Thank you so much for the kind words from dizzy-dreamer-98 and ****Hogwartian****. You guys are the reason I write stories! And dear the guest who left me that nasty review, you can have your own opinion, that is fine. But if you're going to be rude, don't say it anonymously, have to balls to use your own account. *sigh* Sorry for the rant guys... anyway enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Byeee!**

It didn't take long for Eve to settle in to her new dorm. The minute she stepped inside the common room, her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't that she hadn't been in large living rooms before, in fact they had four living rooms throughout the mansion. It was the warmth of the common room that surprised her. It was like she was enveloped in a large blanket warming her from head to toe. She could also feel that tingle spreading through her, similar to the feeling she had gotten from the Sorting Hat. It's an enchantment, she realized, but left it alone. If it was an enchantment, it was a nice one. She took a tentative step inside, observing the all the red and gold on the walls. She had never seen so much colour. At her house, the primary colours were brown, grey, and black. She grinned at the portrait of a lion roaming an African plain over the fireplace.

"Right, first year girls follow me!" Cried the blonde female prefect at the front of the line. Eve took one more look around before following the girls around her.

"Alright, one thing you need to remember, you don't invite boys into your room, and you don't enter the boy's dorm, understood?" All the girls nodded in agreement as they climbed the stairs. As she entered the dorm, she grinned once more at the sight in front of her. The room was full of canopy bed in a king size. She scanned the room until she saw Hermes and her trunk. As she approached her bed she saw that Hermione had been placed beside this her. Hermione was staring at the bed with eyes as wide as saucers. She snickered good naturedly at the girl's reaction, watching her run her hand over the silk sheets. Eve was used to beds like these, perks of growing up in a rich family's mansion. She began to unpack her trunk, and laid out her silk nightgown. After using the lavatory and brushing her teeth, Eve clambered into the cozy bed.

=================================THIS IS A LINE BREAK=================================================

It didn't take long to settle into a routine. She would wake up at 5:30, take a short run around the castle, shower at 6, dress, eat at 6:30 to 7:00 then go to the common room and read. She would then head to class for 9:00 classes. She then would head to dinner at 12:00 then finish classes at 3:30. She would do homework from 4:00 to 5:30 then eat supper 6:00. After dinner she would head to the library to read and then head to bed. It wasn't an eventful schedule mind you, but it got her through the week. She was also a favorite throughout her classes. She was one of the only children in History of Magic that could stay awake and she was probably one of the only students in Defense Against the Dark Arts who didn't make fun of Professor Quirrell's stutter. She was one of the best in Transfiguration, and she was excellent in Potions, cared for the creatures like her own in Care of Magical Creatures, and had a very green thumb in Herbology. She was also liked by students, because she wasn't a show off like Hermione, but she did gain many house points. She was friends with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even and few Slytherins. Her life was going smoothly, just how she wanted it to. One day however, she was told to report to the field for broom practice. Now, one thing you must understand, Eve was not nervous. Eve had been on a broom many a time, and she was most definitely not nervous. So why was Eve worried? Eve was, despite what others may think because of her background, not a show off. She was social yes, but when it came to her broom skills, she was quite shy. She stood by the broom that was on the ground as Madame Hooch paced back forwards.

"Right! Now stretch your arm out above your broom, and when you're ready, say UP. Give it a go!" She encouraged. Eve took a deep breath before saying in a clear voice,

"Up." The broom immediately jumped into her awaiting palm. As she gripped it, Madame Hooch clapped her hands and cried,

"Well done Ms. Riona and Mr. Potter, very well done." She looked up at Harry who was looking at her with an equal amount of surprise. She quickly schooled her expression, and for some odd reason, he looked at her sadly. She filed that away for later. After most of the class had their brooms in their hands Madame Hooch spoke again,

"Now, I believe you are ready to fly. Once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down." Taking another breath, Eve straddled her broom. Before she could push off the ground however, she heard a cry from next to her. She watched with round eyes as that boy, Neville was it, began to slowly rise off the ground at what seemed to be no control of his own. He rose to an alarming height, then suddenly, began to drop. As if having no control over her body, Evelina sprung from the ground, flew to Neville, caught his hand and flung him from the hard ground to which he was heading and towards the soft bushes on the right. She landed as the students ran towards the bushes and the teacher approached her fuming.

"What were you thinking!?" Madame Hooch exploded at her. Observing the older woman angrily Evelina explained,

"I have ridden a broom before, and I rather that Neville had broken his arm rather than his head." She replied hotly. Madame Hooch paused then turned and looked at Neville, who was whimpering in pain.

"A broken arm," diagnosed Madame Hooch after looking back at Eve, "Let's go to Ms. Pomphery." Clutching the crying boy she half carried, half dragged him towards the castle. However before she left she turned back to her students who were standing in a disorganized clump.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." The students fervently nodded as she hobbled off with Neville. Eve turned to the group in time to see her cousin grab Neville's Rememberball from where he had dropped it.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." He said snickering. Evelina grew angry and opened her mouth to say something when she heard a familiar voice from behind her say,

"Give it here Malfoy." Evelina watched in surprise as Harry pushed past her with his arm outstretched to Draco. Draco gazed at Harry with a look of amusement, so Eve stepped next to Harry, much to his surprise.

"Draco, please stop being such a bloody nuisance and return the Rememberball, there's a good boy." She asked him crossly. His bravado faded slightly before he snorted before raising into the air.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he replied completely ignoring his cousin. Harry followed him into the air. Evelina grabbed her broom to follow them when she felt someone's arms wrap around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against whoever was holding her, but they held fast.

"Will you stop!" hissed a voice in her ear. A very familiar voice. At once she stopped and tilted her head to face her captor.

"Blaise?" and yes, it was. Blaise Zabini, one of her closest friends from childhood. She hadn't been surprised when he had been sorted into Slytherin, however she hadn't spoken to him since.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she hissed, clawing at him trying to get him to release her.

"No! I know what you're going to do. You're going to fly off after the Potter boy and Malfoy, get caught and then expelled. And I don't care what either of them do, I care about you." That froze her attempts. She looked back at him with a heated face and watched as a blush graced his cheeks. They stood like that for a few moments before the cheering of their peers brought them back to attention. He quickly let her go and she shot off back to the Gryffindors who were cheering Harry and patting him on the back. Suddenly a shrill woman's voice could be heard over their congratulations.

"Harry Potter? Follow me," she began to walk away with Harry trudging behind her when she turned on her heel, and searched the crowd until her eyes found Eve's.

"Ms. Riona, you too." Confused, she followed Harry and Professor McGonagall up to the castle. She could hardly believe it. What had she gotten herself into this time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh lord! I never imagined such a positive feedback. You guys truly blow my mind. Ok, so since this has a bit of romance, this does a very special thing... time jump. So basically the sorting and description of the Hogwarts first entrance was basically just to introduce you to my characters. Now we can begin the magic. And dear lord I swear to god, next chapter will be later! Thanks so much to ****dizzy-dreamer-98**** and ****hannahisnotarealperson**** for your lovley reviews! Peace, love, Vulcan mind meld! Let us go!**

She brushed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed. She couldn't believe it. It seemed like only yesterday she'd been sorted. Now it was fifth year. She'd survived huge dogs, evil serpents, giant hippogriffs, nearly losing her best friends, and now… a Pink Toad. And now, this. She could still hardly believe what had happened. Half a day had passed since she had gotten her new position on the Quidditch team, but she was still in awe. In fact she could remember the events as if they had happened minute ago. She had been nervous to go out for chaser rather than beater, as she had every year, but she had rocked it. Everyone had been surprised, and McGonagall had been right. She'd shown more promise as a chaser. She was a good beater, but she was an amazing chaser. She had originally gotten her beater position in first year, by saving Neville Longbottom. Instead of cracking his open like he was going to, he only sprained his wrist, and he had Eve's fast reflexes and skills on a broom to thank for that. Thanks to that show of talent, McGonagall had offered her a spot on the team as a chaser. However she'd only ever been a beater in practice Quidditch games, so that's what she had chosen. And she'd gotten the part. As a back-up beater. But still, on the team. But this year she'd taken McGonagall's advice. And had succeeded because of it.

She was surprised when Hermes arrived the next morning clutching a parcel that was obviously a new broom along with a letter. He dropped the parcels on her table, then perched on her shoulder nipping at her ear looking for treats. She silenced his attempts with a slice of bacon as she opened her letter. Apparently the silent treatment she had been receiving since she had told her aunt she was enjoying her time in Gryffindor ended when she told her she had gotten her mother's position- as her mum had been a star chaser in Slytherin- on the Gryffindor team. She skimmed it quickly nearly laughing at her aunt's change of mood.

'_**Dearest Evelina,**_

_**Hello darling. I'm so sorry this took so long to write. I know you and I haven't had the best relationship since you were sorted into Gryffindor, though can you blame me? I'd thought I had raised you better than that. But that is of little matter. I am so proud of you! Of course you were going to be on the Quidditch team again. And as a chaser? Well done. I knew you were destined for greatness! You see now why I made you take lessons. And you thought I was being ridiculous. Who's ridiculous now? Not me. But, to be getting on with, well done darling. Your mum and dad would be so proud. If only you were in Slytherin. But, oh well, can't win them all. Oh, darling, do tell Draco I said hello. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**Cara.**'_

She shook her head when she read the letter. Reading it reminded her of her first year. When she had first gotten on the team with Harry she had received a letter and a broom from her aunt while he had received a Nimbus 2000 from Professor McGonagall. _Good old Minnie_, she had thought. She giggled a bit to herself before straightening out the sticks in the back end of her broom and polishing the handle of her Nimbus 2002 with her sleeve. She even remembered the fight that had ensued between Draco and Harry, and Blaise and herself.

She watched as Draco snuck up behind Harry and grabbed his broom..

"You aren't allowed to have this at school!" She sighed and was about to interfere when she felt a jerk of surprise as her own broom was snatched from her table.

"Neither is this." Blaise said teasingly.

"Give it back Blaise." Eve cried leaping out of her seat to grab her broom, however Blaise raised his arm keeping it just out of her reach. She then crossed her arms refusing to participate in his game. He sighed handing her the broom back.

"You are no fun." She shook her head and turned away from him. But let herself a quick secretive smile before returning her expression to stone.

"Brings back memories, huh Evie?" She was jerked out of her daydream by a deep voice behind her.

"I don't know what you mean, _Blaise-y waise-y_." She replied smirking. He growled before catching himself and gave her a dazzling smile. She blinked in confusion when she felt her heart rate pick up. She frowned at him and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Well, I guess I see you around Eve." He smirked his trademark smirk before he turned back to his posse and strolled away from Eve without so much as glance back. She stared at the boy walking away and noticed that his shoulders had become broader than usual. How had she missed that?

========================LINE BREAK==============================================================================

She sat in the common room replaying the earlier day's events over and over in her head. Blaise's back as he walked away from her. Draco's face when he realized that she was back on the team in a spot where she could actually play more often. Oh definitely that memory. She grinned again before throwing herself back into her charms work. It didn't take her long to surrender to boredom. She was tired and the whole scenario brought back memories. Memories of her first adventure in first year.

==============================LINE BREAK==========================================================================

She had returned from a particularly annoying lecture by Snape. And after a full day of teasing by Slytherins she was ready to take collapse. She had an hour or two until supper. She made the idiotic decision to take, what she assumed, would be a quick nap before supper. By the time she reawakened, however, it was pitch black outside. She had missed supper, and she was starving. Why had no one bothered to wake her? She quickly stood, throwing the blanket from her (well at least someone had bothered to do something) and raced to the portrait hole. Maybe she could get something from the kitchens before curfew. She quickly let herself out much to the surprise of the Fat Lady.

"Where are you going dear?"

"Missed supper!" she replied as a way of explanation. She ran down the stairs just in time to catch up with her favorite trio.

"Hey guys!" she said panting.

"Hullo Eve. Sorry you just missed supper. I tried to wake you, but you just wouldn't get up, so Harry threw a blanket over you. I brought you some food though, because I thought you might be hungry. Are you?" Hermione shot at her in a rapid fire way. Slowly she took apart what Hermione had said, reacting appropriately to each fact. Embarrassed about the fact she wouldn't wake up; Harry, which made her blush, and she then realized just how hungry she was causing her stomach to growl. She was about to reply when she felt the stone shift beneath her, causing her to fall… straight into Harry's arms. She quickly pushed herself back up cursing her pale skin knowing her cheeks would be flaming.

"Uh, sorry." She said not looking at him. She received a nod in return, though she did not see it, being too busy staring at the ground.

"Where are we?" she heard Hermione ask. She looked around, then it clicked.

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?" Harry whispered as the entered the dark and spooky corridor.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. Its forbidden." answered Eve. They all exchanged looks as they heard footsteps approaching where they were standing. Hermione quickly grabbed Eve's hand who grabbed Harry, who grabbed Ron. They all ran to the closest door. Ron yanked on it to no avail.

"It's locked!" he cried as quiet as possible. Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the boys aside and pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohomora." She spelled in a low voice. Then she pushed the door open and they all hurried in. They all held their breaths as Filch and Ms. Norris passed by their hiding spot.

"Anyone here, my sweet? No? Come on then." He said to his cat before padding off. The children, sans Eve, all let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, guys, I think you should turn around." They all slowly turned away from the door and stared at… a giant dog. Not just a dog the size of a Rottweiler, and dog the size of a house, with three heads all of which were staring at the tasty snack before them. The kids all screamed as the dog began to growl at them. Hermione reached for the door handle but the door just wouldn't open. The dog was approaching Harry with a predatory look and snapped out its claws at him. Just before Harry Potter became ribbons, Eve jumped in front of him. She didn't even wince when the claws scratched her arm, instead, she shouted in a clear voice,

"BAD DOG!" And everything stopped. Harry expected her to be dog chow, but instead the dog wined and lied down. The children stared in amazement and Eve, who was still staring at the monster, spoke in a clear voice,

"Hermione, open the door." Hermione nodded and tried the door once more and found it opened easily. They all slowly crept out as Eve leant forward to stroke the beast before following her friends out. They all raced back to the common room. When they arrived, they let out the breaths they had been holding since Eve calmed the creature in forbidden hallway

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron cried effectively breaking the silence.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione replied snootily.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Hermione rolled her eyes as if he was the biggest idiot in the universe. Eve finally caught on to what Hermione was referencing.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She realized. Hermione nodded approvingly, but the boys merely gave them confused looks.

"Guarding something?" asked Harry. Before Eve could reply, Hermione cut in, sounding rather annoyed.

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled." And with that, she turned on her heel and climbed the staircase to the girl's dorm. Eve looked at the boys helplessly before turning to follow her friend. She allowed herself a secret smile when she heard Ron say,

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" What a wonderfully fantastic way to end such a confusing day.

=======================LINE BREAK=================================================================================

She laughed at that. It was amazing to think what happened the rest of year. She ran her hand over her scarred arm and thought just how mad these past couple of years had been. She had fought giant chessmen, devilish plants, bird keys, and even the Dark Lord himself. But those were memories for another time. Perhaps after she finished her potions homework.

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey beauties. Before I start thanking you I just have to say something. If you comment something negative on my story, all I'm going to do is delete it. Guest, I don't know what the hell your issue is, but take it somewhere else. I'm just a kid trying to write a story, I'm not saying it's a masterpiece, but I do enjoy writing it and I would appreciate if you left me the hell alone. *Ahem* Now that that's out the way, THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers, especially ****hannahisnotarealperson**, **KassiopeiaBlue****, and ****dizzy-dreamer-98****. You guys are amazing and I wouldn't do this without your support! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Love ya!**

**Oh, and disclaimer, I don't own anything, obviously.**

Eve sighed as she followed the boys out onto the Quidditch pitch. It was far too early even for her, and she hadn't got her daily bout of exercise in. She had tried to explain to Harry beforehand that she knew enough about how to play Quidditch and since it wasn't a practice, she wouldn't be needed. Harry, however, was having none of that. So she, along with her bleary eyed teammates had gotten up at 5:00 in the morning and trudged down to the field. She half listened as Harry explained how Quidditch was played to the new team and explained the different balls. After he gotten through the explanations, and a little incident with a bludger, he sent them into the sky to do a bit of practice, suicide flies and chasing for Eve. Harry was very impressed by his friend. He knew she had to be good, but he hadn't expected her to be this good. She only missed one goal, and he expected she just did it for the sake of the Keepers' pride. But, she would still definitely help the team win the Cup.

"Excellent job you all!" He said congratulating his newest teammates. "You'll definitely help us win the Cup this year." Harry grinned widely and almost all of them returned it however Eve just nodded and gave him a polite smile. Harry caught it, and inwardly sighed. He enjoyed Eve's company, and found her to be a great friend, but there were occasions that she acted more like an aristocrat than a friend. He wondered why she was so closed off at times, however just accepted the fact and moved on. Besides, he was far too excited to worry about his friend. He couldn't believe he had gone from the boy who'd been chased around by "Dudders" to a wizard with a bunch of amazing friends and now Quidditch captain like his father. Eve on the other hand, was thinking very different thoughts. Thoughts about pressure, family, and posture. Will I be able to keep up my grades, will I make my parents proud, and is my back straight? And especially the last thought. Prim and proper wins first place as auntie always says, she thought. Harry's constant weird looks, and the pressure of being, well… her, be damned. She could do this.

"Alright you guys. Next practice is tomorrow morning. Be here bright, early, and ready to work. GO GRYFFINDOR!" He grinned at the groaning students. They reminded him of when he first started in first year. His Quidditch captain annoyed him to no end with his constant early morning practices. Although Eve didn't exactly have the Gryffindor attitude, the rest certainly did… and that was something he could work with.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Line Break+++

It didn't take long for them to shower and change and appear at breakfast. While Harry looked tired and haggard, Eve appeared as she always did. Hair perfectly curled, eyes bright, uniform unwrinkled, and not a spot of dirt anywhere. It was infuriating. She grinned at his rumpled appearance as she began to grab food from the plates surrounding them. They were out earlier than normal, well Harry was, so they were some of the only ones at the table. He expected most of the team had gone back to bed for a nap. After she put a crepe and a banana on her plate making Harry's scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast seem messy. And boy, did that annoy him. He growled at her when she gave him an innocent smile and bit into her crepe. Even her bites were dainty.

"Why do you always act like that?" he asked crossly. She looked at him in confusion, but he ignored it. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she asked completely lost.

"You always have to be perfect! Nothing can be normal for you! Nothing but the best!" He ranted causing the only students in the Great Hall to turn and look at him.

"It's hard to be your friend when you act too perfect for me." He looked at her for the first time since he had started his speech and immediately wanted to eat his words. She sat the stone faced with eyes like glaciers staring at him with anger. He didn't like her for how she brought up to act. Well if he hated her, she hated him. With as much dignity as she could muster, she stood, turned on her hell, and left the Hall with a very sorry Harry kicking himself still inside. She was fuming. How could he say those things? What a jerk! She desperately wanted to return to her mountain home, a place of seclusion, where she didn't have to wear the mask of perfection. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe she could try to show her real self. But she couldn't show weakness. She just couldn't. So with a determined nod she drew herself up and stalked toward the library. Only to bump into another person. Great job. She looked up to apologize only to see Blaise smirking at her. Great. Just another problem in her crap life. But then his smirk slid off his face. He carefully lifted his hand to her face and wiped off a tear she hadn't realized she had shed. She opened her mouth to speak but realized nothing would come out. He hugged her as she sobbed. Why was she doing this? She was being weak in front of another person. But she couldn't stop. He held fast as the sobs racked her body. After what felt like an hour the tears stopped falling and she leant away from his embrace. She tore her eyes away from his damp robes and gazed into his chocolate brown orbs. He grinned slightly and began,

"So what was that all about?" She opened her mouth to answer, but no words escaped her lips. He cocked an eyebrow as she leant towards him and his eyebrows shot into his hairline when her lips touched his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but soon turned desperate and ragged as he grabbed her hair and deepened the kiss. They moved perfectly in sync and only moved away when the need to breathe became paramount. They stared at each other panting slightly. And with that, everything snapped into view.

"Erm, I've… I've got to go. Yep, that's what I've got to do." And with that she jumped to her feet and ran off leaving a very confused Slytherin behind her. She didn't attend classes that day, instead stealing a page out of the elder Weasely's book and ended up in the hospital puking up her guts. When she finally stopped, Ms. Pomfrey said she wanted to keep her there for observation. She would miss the feast, but she didn't really care. Until Harry came to visit her. With flowers. And chocolate. She huffed when she saw him approaching and turned away from him. He sighed realizing just how mad she was.

"I deserve that. I'm sorry for being such an arse. Really. This whole Umbridge situation has gotten me so worked up, I can hardly tell who is my friend and is my foe, but one thing I know is I never want to lose you. Never." She turned to him and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. They quickly pulled back however, after a millisecond. They both sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Um… shall we pretend that never happened?"

"Yes let's." He answered. And that was the day she realized her true feelings. And boy did she hate them.

She avoided Blaise for weeks after that. She sat as far away from him in classes, started to eat in the kitchens instead of the Great Hall and basically changed her whole schedule just to avoid him. Great. She was one of those girls now. Someone who kissed a guy, then ran. Oh, but she had plenty of distractions. Keeping her mouth shut during DADA was probably the only thing that was going for her. Until one day, when she just couldn't keep it shut. It was after a particularly bad round of, "Let's Make Fun of the Innocent Gryffindor" with the Slytherins. Harry had gone a done doing his usual stand-up-for-something-you-believe-in-and-get-in-trouble-for-it, but this time she just couldn't keep her calm. Not after what Umbridge said. In fact the debacle went a little something like this. When she entered class she went out of her way to make sure she got the seat next to Harry, surprising both the savior in question and a very disgruntled Ron who ended up having to sit next to Blaise.

"Good afternoon class." Said the Toad in a nauseatingly chipper voice.

"Afternoon Professor Umbridge." They replied in dull monotone voices. However, not one to be deterred, she began to explain the days lesson plan.

"Today we will be discussing the ever so popular defense spell, Expelliarmus. Now, please open to page 410 and begin."

"But we've already learnt how to do Expelliarmus ma'am! In first year!" Harry cried. Every eye turned to him and back to Umbridge. She set a very forced smile upon her toadish features and replied,

"Raise your hand Mr. Potter!" He growled in frustration before raising his hand in the air and saying angrily,

"Professor Umbridge. We learned that spell in **bloody **first year." He said shortly through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Potter, language!" she roared. He simply glared as she regained herself and regained the sickly sweet mask she always wore/

"Mr. Potter, if you will please remove yourself form this class and report to your head of house. You will be serving a week of detention with me." Harry growled before exiting the room, making sure to slam the door behind him. The class sat in silence for a couple seconds, before Umbridge let out a giggle.

"Doesn't have very good manners, does Mr. Potter? Comes from having no proper parents to raise him Orphans really are completely impolite." She huffed before turning back to the board. That drew the line. Shakily, she raised her hand.

"Yes Ms…?"

"Riona ma'am. I just had one question." She said serenely.

"Ask away." Umbridge replied with a smile.

"Just who the **hell** do you think you are?" The whole room went silent and gaped at her.

"P-p-pardon me?" she sputtered.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter? I asked who the hell you think you are."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? No, how dare you? You know nothing! Nothing, about how painful it is. You try your best not to cry yourself to sleep at night because of how much you miss them. Can you even **fathom** how many times you have to tell yourself its ok when they're not there to tuck you in at night? How much it hurts to lose your parents and then your handed over to other people like their a consolation prize? You have no idea what it's like to be an orphan. So never, **ever**, disrespect Harry again." The whole room was silent, all eyes on the previously polite Eve.

"You disrespectful, insolent, impudent, rude little girl." Seethed Umbridge. "Detention! For a month!"

"See if I bloody care." She replied before slinging her bag over her shoulder and exiting the classroom. Boy, was she ever going to regret that later.

**Erm... so I'm crap at romance. Really. My only two boyfriends have been gay. I've never been kissed, so I just had to guess. Please forgive me! And I'm not an orphan either so I had to guess with the anger as well. Sorry if anyone was offended!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola friends! See, I can space them properly! Um, quick thing, a couple people have asked to know how Blaise and Eve met, and I promise that will be in the next chapter. And if your wondering why my character seems like a "Mary-Sue", it's because in all my other stories, the characters I write are so angry and tough. I wanted to take this story in a different direction, but I promise she is going to toughen up! ;-) So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly own nothing!**

**Harry:It's true, she still lives with her parents**

**Me: That's because I'm sixteen!**

**Ron: No excuse!**

**Me:Ugh!**

**Hermione: Enjoy!**

And did she ever regret it. After two weeks of writing, _I will respect my teacher_, with an enchanted blood quill, a howler from her aunt, and constantly avoiding Blaise she was about ready to burst. On one particular Thursday, she walked in to the library, sat down next to Ginny, and slammed her head down on the table.

"So it's been one of those days I see." observed Ginny at her friend's dejected state.

"It's been one of those years. I have the Toad up my backside, my aunt won't talk to me, I can't look Blaise in the eye,-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"  
"Why can't you look Zabini in the eye?"  
"Because I might have… kissed him?" she replied awkwardly groaning when Ginny squealed causing the whole of the library to turn and shush them.

"Wait, what? You kissed Zabini? When, why, how, back to when!"  
"Calm down Gin!" She quickly searched the room for any eavesdroppers. When she found none she lowered her voice and began.

"Look, it was a complete accident. I had gotten in a fight with Harry, and Blaise, being an old friend of mine, consoled me. Then, one thing led to another and we… kissed."

"Well, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?"

"Gin, do really think I eager to tell you I made out with a Slytherin?" Ginny screwed up her face in thought.

"Look, I'm happy for you. It doesn't matter that he's a jerk. I just want **you** to be happy. So the question is, does he make you happy?" Talk about food for thought.

* * *

And the truth was, he did. He made her laugh when he wasn't being infuriating, and he made her smile on her darkest day. She was taken back to first year, just after she helped her friends defeat him. God, it seemed like just yesterday that she helped Harry face the greatest evil since, who knows when. Voldemort.

* * *

She followed Harry grasping his arm tightly as they entered the main room through the flames. Shocked by what she saw she couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped her when she saw the Mirror Erised standing before them in all its glory. And beside the mirror, a man.

"H-Harry, who is that?" At the sound of her voice the man turned.

"P-professor Quirrell?" she asked in complete shock.

"You?" Harry asked completely bewildered. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one."

Quirrell smirked at the children's confusion. He had won, they couldn't escape now. He would serve his master well.

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Of course. It made sense. Dumbledore would never let a teacher he'd known for years hurt one of his students.

"This isn't right. Dumbledore would have known. He knows everything that goes on here, he'd have caught you earlier. And, let's be honest, you're not smart to pull this all off on your own. So who's been helping you?" she asked crossing her arms over chest trying not to let on how terrified she was. Quirrell stared at her for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You. I really should have known. You're too intelligent for your own good. I really should have killed you when I had the chance. Oh well, no time like the present." His wand shot out but before anything happened he suddenly stopped and nodded as if agreeing with something. He then turned to Harry

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Harry, who was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Snape was trying to save and not kill him, looked up at this.

"Th-then you let the troll in."

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone," at this Quirrell turned back to the mirror and Harry clutched his scar in pain, "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" The children exchanged confused glances. Thoughts were racing through Eve's head at lightning speed. Millions of scenarios were making their way through, and none of them seemed good.

"So, what is all this? You want a precious stone? Why don't you go to a damn gift shop then?" she asked angrily seeing as the man had been pulling the wool over her eyes the whole time. He seemed to be about to reply when a raspy voice rang out through the room.

"Ignore the girl. Use the boy."

"Who's that?" asked a severely frightened Eve. But, she was ignored in favor of Harry.

"Come here Potter!" cried the former professor. When he made no attempt to move the man growled and pointed his wand at Eve.

"Come here now Potter, or your little friend will die!" At this Harry shuffled towards the man who had tricked him the entire school year. Eve watched him helplessly until the man turned his attentions away from her. As soon as he did, she jumped into action. She pulled her wand from her robes and quickly ducked behind a pillar. What was she going to do? Sooner or later Quirrell would figure out she had disappeared. And she couldn't leave Harry. No, she just had to believe that help was on its way. In the meantime she had to help Harry to see Harry pulling glinting gem from his pocket. She froze. That couldn't be- no. She drew back behind the pillar and revised plans in her head. She had just gotten an idea and was gripping her wand when she heard a scream from behind her. She ran out from her hiding space to see Harry standing over a smoking Quirrell. He looked up at her in shock, before collapsing to the ground in heap.

"Harry!" she cried in surprise before rushing towards her fallen friend.

"Harry. Come on, talk to me. Please don't be dead." She whispered taking his head into her lap. He groaned slightly and she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She grinned, but it faltered when she heard a rasping scream from behind her. She turned to see a ghostly figure rising from her former teacher's body. It rushed towards them, but there was bright light from behind them and a deep voice intoned a spell she'd never heard before. Odd. Screeching in pain the figure flew away from her. She turned around hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who'd saved her and Harry but there was nobody there. She had no idea who'd saved her, but one thing she was certain of, the person that had cast that spell had possibly saved hundreds of lives, including her own. She turned once more, then cried out as an immense pain coursed through her body. She tried to fight off the pain as black dots threatened to take over her vision. But she was almost thankful for the darkness that took away her pain. She didn't remember much after that, just pain, quiet intelligible voices, and darkness. When she finally awoke she was blinded by the amount of white. She groaned when she heard a voice shout,

"She's awake!"

"Too loud." She said, her voice gravelly from lack of use.

"Eve!" She winced at the sound of Ron's cry.

"Mr. Weasley, I kindly ask you to lower the volume of your voice. The poor dear had a very serious infection that caused her to go into a comma. I am sure the pain is not over quite yet. And your screaming is not helping." Ron went beet red and stared at the floor. She grinned but groaned when her arm began to throb.

"What happened?"

"Well, you seemed to have somehow injured your arm. If I didn't know better I would have said you had a run in with a giant dog, but unless you've been wandering around in forbidden rooms, you would never have come in contact with one," replied Professor McGonagall, "At any rate, we should let you rest. You've had quite an eventful couple of days." She nodded slightly when Harry gave her a big hug and stern look and told her to get well soon. She grinned at her aunt's get well soon card that seemed more like a Howler. She sighed as she snuggled down in her warm covers. She woke to a nudge to her shoulder. She blearily opened her eyes, clearing the mist from them. She looked up to see…

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes child. I am terribly sorry to wake you, but I'm afraid I must ask you a favor. Explain to me exactly what happened down in the tunnels with… You-Know-Who." Her eyes widened in surprise but she simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. I just… don't know. I tried to protect Harry and I but I couldn't. Then one second there was a blinding light and then… poof. Gone. That's when I collapsed." He nodded sagely as if to show he suspected as much.

"Young lady, you are more powerful than I predicted. Whoever saved you knew this. And I'm afraid that's going to a great burden in the foreseeable future. A great war is coming. And you will be in the front lines. But as a friend or foe? That is a choice only you can make." She wanted to ask what he meant, but she just couldn't form the words. Her eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier and her brain seemed to fill with cotton wool. She watched her Headmaster shake his head and exit the room deep in thought with an expression on his face as if he were already writing her eulogy.

* * *

She sighed as she came out of the memory. She really needed to stop dwelling on the past. School term was almost over and she was barley scraping by in Divination. She still didn't understand that woman's obsession with her. Every time she entered the room, the woman shot up as if someone poked her with a cattle prod. It really was quite strange. And she never understood why she always hovered by when they were reading tea leaves. When she peered into Eve's cup she always leapt back and gave Eve a horrified look. There was no doubt about… the woman had problems. She sighed as she wrote another crap line about the brightness of Mars and how this could affect a female dragon's fertility rate. And that unfortunate line made her think about her cousin. She giggled about the way the connection was made, but sobered up when she realized how much she missed him. True it had been years since they had properly talked, but she missed him. She missed the summers they spent with Blaise at the summer home in Versailles. Eve sighed as her thoughts were yet again re-directed towards the Slytherin. What was she supposed to do with him? She sat there in silence, trying to gather her thoughts, when she decided she was done being a wallflower. She was tired of never doing anything, pretending to get along with everyone and letting everyone pretend they loved her, which was quite untrue, and soon her mind was made. She slammed her book closed drawing a rather severe look from the librarian and ran from the library. She would find that bloody snake. Whether that was a good thing or not… she wasn't quite sure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Potterheads! So forgive if this chapter is a little rough, I wrote it at 4:00 AM. Did I mention I have insomnia? Anyway, school has restarted for us high schoolers, and I have to take physics and french 4 honours this year. Yay. Someone kill me now. Anyhoo, so my updates may be a bit irregular. And thanks for your positive reviews! And please don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism! It helps me let you enjoy it more! So I apologize for the crap romance scene. **

**I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! ALLONS-Y!**

She gasped for air as she arrived outside the hallway that was widely known to be the haunting place of the Bloody Baron. After spotting the ghost in question, she quickly ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Baron, sir. Could I bother you for a moment?" He turned around an eyed Eve with a look of interest.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"So sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could somehow fetch Blaise Zabini. He's a Slytherin you see, and I really need to speak to him about a private matter. However I have no idea where the Slytherin common room is, and I would rather not intrude either." He observed her robes and nodded distastefully.

"I suppose. But stay here, I don't want to have to search the castle to find you again. And who should I say is calling on him?"

"Tell him someone special needs to see him. Thank you sir." She said, bowing as an afterthought. He looked her over before nodding his approval.

"Well, at least someone at your house has manners." He replied almost as if to himself. He then turned and floated off. She found a small alcove to sit in while waiting for the handsome Slytherin. She sat back and tried to decide what to say to him. She was starting to regret her decision to talk to him at all. She sighed as she thought about the first time she had met him. It seemed so long ago now, but she could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

It was one of those rare summers where they actually went on holiday. Her aunt was meeting up with Draco and his family where they were summering in Versailles, and Eve was practically bouncing up and down in her seat on the Night Bus. They hardly ever left the house during the rest of the year so to say that she was excited was an understatement. When they finally arrived in their destination after a mind-jarring ride, she had calmed down enough to control her smile and emotions as directed by her aunt. She smiled politely to her Aunt Narcissa and her Uncle Lucius but shared a conspiratorial grin with her cousin Draco. She was about to run off to play in the swimming pool him, however before they could sneak off, her Aunt Narcissa turned to them.

"Oh dears, before you go running off, there is someone I'd like to introduce you to. Please follow us." Eve exchanged a curious glance with Draco however he merely shrugged his shoulders and trudged after his mother. After they entered the mansion that they'd be staying in, and ordering a sparkling Ribena from the house elf, she sat there listening to her family talking politics and about the stupidity of Dumbledore. She sat in silence exchanging glances with Draco as if prompting him to say something. He finally groaned slightly before piping up,

"Please may I interrupt? I just wanted to ask a question," when he received a nod from his mother he continued, "Why did you need Eve and me?"

"Evelina and I, darling," she automatically corrected, "Sorry dear, it's a surprise. But they should be here any second now." As soon as she finished her sentence there was a loud pop, and three people appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Hello Narcissa!" cried the dark-skinned woman giving the woman in question a large hug. The woman in question froze for a moment before returning the hug. Eve had to stifle a laugh at the scene. After straightening her blouse, she turned to the children in front of her.

"Draco, Evelina, this is Blaise Zabini. He's about the same age as you two. Why don't you three go play while the adults talk." The three nodded quickly and rushed out the room before anyone could say another word. When they reached the pool, Eve quickly pulled off her dress, revealing an adorable red polka dotted swimming costume. As the boys were already in their swimming trunks, she quickly turned to them.

"Race you!" she cried before diving into the water. She began to do a breaststroke as she heard two loud splashes from behind her. She swam as quickly as she could, not that she really needed to. Draco had always been slower than her in the water, it was almost as if she turned into a merperson every time she jumped in. When she grabbed the wall, she looked around in triumph only to see Blaise right beside her.

"Tied." Draco pronounced. She looked at him in shock, no one had ever tied her before. And from that day on, she was determined to beat Blaise Zabini. If it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

"Sir, may I ask what this is all about?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Eve looked up at the sounds of voices as they approached her alcove. The Baron didn't reply but instead just floated on. Blaise sighed. What the hell was going on, and who the hell needed to see him after he had retired to the common room? He stopped short when he saw who was at the end of the hall.

Eve watched as Blaise stopped in his tracks to stare at her. She smiled shyly at him before turning to the Baron.

"Thank you sir." She said, bowing. He winked at her before he sighed when he heard girls screaming.

"I suppose that's that no good Peeves. If you will excuse me." And with that, he floated off back down the hall at top speed. She watched Blaise flit his eyes around the hall and she tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. After a moment of silence, she finally looked at him.

"Look Blaise," she began causing him to look at her, "I'm not any good at this. But… I really like you. And, I realized you make me happy. You annoy me, you make me mad, you can be insufferable at times… but I still like you. And I really think that I could see myself with you." She let out in a rapid fire way. She quickly looked at the floor and tried her best not cry when she heard no response. After a rather awkward silence, she turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Blaise standing behind her. Slowly he leant in, and she found herself doing the same. And she felt a wonderful tingling going from her head to her toes when their lips touched. Her hands reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands on her waist. She nearly died when she felt him deepen the kiss. It was the best kind of enchantment, and she felt like she could stay there forever, but alas eventually they needed to breathe. As she rested her forehead against his, panting slightly, she watched as his face erupted into a slight blush, and she was sure she looked like a tomato by now. He reached his hand up to push the stray strand of hair back behind her ear once more.

"So… where do we go from here?" she asked shyly. He chuckled and pulled back away from her, holding her hands in his.

"Look, I think we should keep this quiet for now. Just until we figure out how we feel about each other. I also think maybe we should keep this from our friends. Just for now," he amended quickly when he saw her face fall, "Because you know Draco and Harry would be at each other's throats if they found out." She nodded and he gave her a peck on the lips once more.

"I really like you too Evie." He told her and grinned at her grumpy face. She nodded and replied,

"You too Blaise-y waise-y." before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

* * *

"God you can be such an insufferable arse Snake." Eve cried at the Slytherin.

"Right back at ya Kitty cat!" he growled. This was a common occurrence as of late. Draco and Harry had their rival-ship, but it was nothing compared to the arguments that always occurred whenever Evelina Riona and Blaise Zabini. At first some had assumed it was sexual tension, but they quickly forgot that idea when they wrestled each other by the lake. The fighting had gotten so bad, they had nearly got sent to the Headmaster's office more than once. One evening however, Harry found out the truth. He had been checking the Marauders map to check on Dumbledore, when he spotted the two people he really didn't want to see together. In retrospect, he probably should have figured that by the closeness of the two that something… not for his eyes, was going on, but apparently he was totally oblivious. He rushed out of the common room and ran down the corridor only to arrive at a scene he really didn't want to see. He stared wide-eyed at the couple kissing in front of him. He had expected arguing, fighting, but not this. When she pulled back grinning she spotted a figure in the corner of her eye. Never letting her happy façade drop she reached into her pocket and began palming her wand. Then in one swift motion she yanked out her wand and pointed it at…

"Harry?" Yes. It was her best friend standing there shocked to his core at the young couple.

"Um… sorry for interrupting. I'll just be off then." He stuttered out blankly before turning on his heel and walked in the other direction. Eve quickly turned to Blaise with a worried look on her face.

"What are we going to do?" He shook his head slightly before turning to her. Then he let a large grin cross his features.

"Well… maybe it's time we came out."

"Really?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah. So, Evelina Riona," he said getting down on one knee, "will you be my girlfriend?" She let out a giggle at his antics but quickly gave him a peck on the lips before nodding. His eyes crinkled as his smile took over his whole face. He jumped up and swept off her feet in a large hug. She squeaked slightly before breaking into a large laugh which only caused him to hug her tighter.

* * *

It was an oddly mixed reaction they received the next morning when they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. The Slytherins all looked at the couple with undisguised disgust in their eyes. They Hufflepuffs, being the sweethearts that they are, beamed at the two. The Ravenclaws smirked knowingly, and the Gryffindors just looked confused. After the two separated to their own tables, they were both bombarded with questions. After a while, almost all of the people in the two houses seemed pretty unaccepting of their friend's relationship. Well, almost everyone. In fact when Blaise met up with Eve in the hall after breakfast, someone tagged along.

"Draco? What do you want?" He suddenly became interested in his shoes for a couple minutes before looking at his best friend and his cousin.

"Look, Eve, I know I've been a grade A arse these past couple of years, but… I miss you. I really do. And I guess what I'm trying to say is… well I'm happy for you. And I'm sorry." She stared at him in shock before breaking out into a gigantic smile. She quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around a shocked Draco.

"I missed you too cousin." She mumbled into his platinum blonde hair that for once hadn't been drowned in gel. Maybe he was changing. Maybe he was happier. She'd never been so wrong.

* * *

She was shocked when she received a letter two days later at breakfast. As she fed Hermes a bit of bread to stop him from pecking at her ear she was surprised to see it was from her Aunt. She quickly scanned it only to burst out laughing drawing strange looks from those sitting around her.

**Dearest Evelina,**

**Finally! You've done something right! Dating Mr. Zabini is a very wise choice for your future given his standing in the wizarding world. I'm very proud of you. Do tell Draco hello for me.**

**Best Regard,**

**Your aunt.**

After class she headed towards the common room, ignoring the dirty looks she received from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. She sighed wondering how things had gone so wrong, how she'd gone from a popular, unflawed human being to someone everyone seemed to dislike. As she entered the common room and headed towards her friends when she heard them whispering about something they obviously didn't want anyone to hear about. Despite her conscience, she ducked behind the chair to hear their conversation.

"I don't care! She can't be dating a Slytherin!" whisper cried Ron.

"Don't be so ridiculous Ronald. She date whoever she wants to." replied Hermione in a hushed tone.

"No! She could be a junior Death Eater in disguise!" Ron replied.

"Ronald! That is so ridiculous!" Hermione whisper shouted.

"Is it? Hermione, you didn't grow up in the wizarding world and neither did Harry. You don't know who her parents were."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with interest.

"Look, her parents were You-Know-Who's closest lieutenants, until they were killed off by Aurors. But her whole family are purebloods, most of her friends are purebloods, and let's be honest… she was probably raised with the pureblood mindset. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a tattoo waiting for her on her eighteenth birthday." By the time Ron finished his speech, she was shaking with anger. How dare he? She waited for her friends to defend her, but when she heard nothing, she growled with anger. If that was what they thought she was, then that's who she would be. She quickly made her way towards the Slytherin common room and knocked on the portrait. When it swung open, the Slytherin in front of her gave her a disgusted look.

"What can I do for you Lion?"

"I need to speak to Draco," when the boy didn't move she gave him a death stare that made him squirm, "Now." He quickly ran off and sooner rather than later, Draco appeared. He quickly gave her a look and stepped out to speak to her.

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something." When he gestured for her to continue, she quickly sucked up her pride and began her lie.

"Draco, I'm in Gryffindor for a reason. The hat, for reasons unknown, said I could pick whatever house I wanted to be in, and I chose Gryffindor. And had you talked to me I could have explained why. I was doing recon on Potter. Should He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named ever return, I wanted to be prepared. Know everything about your enemy. I wanted to tell you, but I was in deep cover. And now the Golden Trio trust me with their lives. So, I ask you, am I in your good graces once more?" He stared at her shell-shocked as she told her story.

"You'd better come inside." She smiled as she followed him into the common room.

* * *

Everyone was shocked the next morning when Eve sat with the Slytherin table for breakfast. The Gryffindor table sat whispering among themselves trying to figure out why one of their own was hanging with the snakes. She made sure to put on a good show, laughing and joking with those around her, using her natural charisma and energy to become more liked at the table. She'd watched her aunt long enough to know politics, how to become likeable (even if you didn't like the people you were with), and to succeed in almost everything. Including deception. She made sure to keep it up for the rest of the day, only sitting with Slytherins in classes, surprising most, if not all teachers and students. It was so rare for a Lion to be seen with a Snake. And not every Snake welcomed her with open arms. Some were suspicious of her story, but most seemed to accept the change. But the real question was, was she ready to go back on everything she prided herself on just because of distrust by her friends. As she felt Blaise's arm wrap around her shoulders, she decided she was.


	9. Update

**Hi guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been really hard to touch this story, because my life has been crazy busy. As you probably know school has started back, and I really have to concentrate because it's my junior year. At first I was just being lazy, then I fell off a rock wall and fractured in my spine, so I was put off updating for a bit. Finally, as I was about to put fingers to laptop, I got the awful news. A really old family of mine, James, had passed away. It was tragic and sudden, and it put me into a really depressed state where I did not want to write. As of now, I have realized that he would want me to continue my story, and I am currently writing a chapter. Thank you so much to those who still care about this story, more chapters to come soon!**


End file.
